Recently, parking difficulties have increased due to an increase in vehicles. With regard to such parking difficulties, parking spaces are limited and some parking spaces may not accommodate every vehicle. A parking space size may be determined according to the parking standard of a horizontal length of 2.3 m and a vertical length of 5 m, but in reality, a sufficient parking space may frequently not be provided according to parking states of surrounding vehicles.
An inexperienced driver may have serious difficulties in parking or pulling a vehicle out of a narrow parking space. For example, it may take a significant amount of time to park or pull out a vehicle from a space for getting into or out of a vehicle due to a narrow parking space.